tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nduke as "Eva" (Camp Drama)
18:27 Nduke ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has joined #thefemalebully 18:27 Haii :3 18:27 <@Harold2> Hi, Nduke. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:27 Awks as I'm supposed to be Eva. 18:28 <@Harold2> lol 18:28 I'm Nduke, and I will be auditioning for the role of Eva. 18:28 <@Harold2> alright sweet 18:28 <@Harold2> so 18:28 <@Harold2> basically I'll explain to you 18:28 ...? 18:28 <@Harold2> sometimes we have actors that are good actors but might not fit particular roles so we re-audition them 18:28 <@Harold2> In your case 18:28 <@Harold2> you were great as Leshawna 18:28 <@Harold2> but as you said you're worried that KG might be better 18:28 <@Harold2> and in that case it's my honest opinion that you have a likelier shot of getting Eva 18:29 Yeah 18:29 <@Harold2> so like 18:29 <@Harold2> would that be okay 18:29 Okay 18:29 <@Harold2> I'm not saying it's guaranteed, I'm just saying it's a strong chance 18:29 Surre 18:29 <@Harold2> kk 18:29 <@Harold2> okay so no audition tape and opening confessional obviously 18:29 <@Harold2> I know that you're not homophobic etc. 18:29 kk 18:29 <@Harold2> I'll just ask you the character questions and we'll go straight to the scene 18:29 Alright :) 18:29 <@Harold2> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:30 No. 18:30 <@Harold2> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:30 Yes for development. <3 18:31 <@Harold2> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:31 Anti-hero 18:31 <@Harold2> Great. Your character for your scene is Lindsay. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:31 Harold2 has changed nick to Lindsay13 18:31 Nduke has changed nick to Eva 18:31 * Lindsay13 runs over to Eva. 18:31 <@Lindsay13> Avaaaa! Avaaaa! 18:32 <@Lindsay13> Hiii! 18:32 IT'S EVA! 18:32 * Lindsay13 stops. :| 18:32 <@Lindsay13> Uhhh... 18:32 * Lindsay13 starts giggling. 18:32 <@Lindsay13> I know. :D 18:32 UGH. 18:32 <@Lindsay13> At least I think I do... 18:32 <@Lindsay13> Hey, so. 18:32 WHAT? 18:32 <@Lindsay13> Me and some of the other Gopher girls were talking, and we looove your look! 18:32 YEAH, SO? 18:33 <@Lindsay13> It's so, like, Renaissance. 18:33 <@Lindsay13> Which is obviously a while ago, I mean, almost 20-something years. 18:33 <@Lindsay13> Buuut. 18:33 WHAT DO YOU MEAN RENAISSANCE? I HAVE BEEN TOLD I AM BEAUTIFUL. 18:33 <@Lindsay13> We think you'd look SO MUCH CUTER in PINK! 18:33 PINK? NO. 18:33 *begins throwing things* 18:33 <@Lindsay13> Wh-why? 18:33 <@Lindsay13> :( 18:33 <@Lindsay13> :'( 18:34 PINK IS UGLY, I HATE PINK! UGH! 18:34 *walks off* 18:34 <@Lindsay13> I just wanted to be friends! 18:34 <@Lindsay13> But... 18:34 <@Lindsay13> :( 18:34 <@Lindsay13> Awww. 18:34 Lindsay13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 18:34 Eva has changed nick to Nduke 18:34 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 18:34 LOL AS I JUST FAILED. As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 18:34 <@TDIFan13> Thanks, Nduke. 18:34 Nduke ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has left #thefemalebully [] Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions